ComeAndGo
by Dare-deviless
Summary: The Room of Requirement is a mystic sentient designed to provide a form of entertainment seeing those not realising the room's potential. Overviewed by Hogwarts herself through the eyes of others.


Section 1: Lost and found

Filch had had enough. No more of it, no more!

No more cleaning up after ungrateful students!

No more chasing Weasley brats!

And definitely, no more PEEVES!

This last word was said out loud due to Filch now turning the around corridor and seeing his office door, not closed as he left it, but off its hinges on the floor.

Howling with fury, Filch turned around and saw the cause of his troubles that blasted poltergeist bobbing above him, cackling at Filch's reaction. What he didn't expect was the words coming.

"Redheads really know how to invoke fury don't they?"

This sent Filch's already highly suspicious mind into hyperdrive. Peeves couldn't have done it. The door was locked and even Peeves, for all his mischief had better things to do than navigate the 27 locks Filch had on the door, while he had been cleaning over by the forbidden corridor.

That meant a student or students. With red hair. That love to torture him.

Weasleys.

Section 2: "If you were to say the Sun rises from the East, I would ask for a second opinion."

"Come on Fred!"

"I'm trying."

"Well try harder."

"That makes no sense"

The Weasley Twins ran for their lives up the Transfiguration corridor, going pelt-melt to the staircase at the other end.

"George, look out."

Professor McGonagall had chosen at this point to exit her classroom and was immediately knocked over by George, who failed to see her as a result of his shouting match with his twin.

Both went flying. She, was thrown back into her classroom and landed rather abruptly on her backside. He, collided with the solid stone wall surrounding her classroom and was promptly knocked out cold.

Fred honestly didn't have time to apologise to McGonagall so merely picked up his twin, threw him over his shoulder and put a greater effort into running.

By the time the Gryffindor Common Room was in sight however, George had become a true dead weight. Unable to hold him much longer, Fred propped him up against the wall before running back to the last staircase to see how much more time he'd get before Filch caught them.

Seeing the caretaker's balding head panting up and down 3 floors down, he panicked. He ran straight past George and was all of a few metres away from the Fat Lady when he remembered his unconscious twin. Turning around rapidly, he ran back to George, heaving him up and starting pulling him to the portrait.

All of a sudden, a door popped out of nowhere opposite the tapestry. Not thinking, Fred pulled open the door and ran inside, pulling George with him, before slamming the door shut.

Please don't let Filch find us, Fred thought. At least not till George wakes up.

Turing to look at the Room, he found a bed with a series of potions lined up alongside the desk opposite, each labelled differently.

Fred grinned.

George groaned. His head hurt. A lot.

Opening his eyes, he saw his twin messing around with something on the couch at the far end of the room.

"What happened?" George mumbled.

"McGonagall was hit by U.F.G." Fred replied.  
>"I thought it was the Sun."<p>

"But the Sun rises in the East. Transfiguration was north."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"I think we need a second opinion."

"But there are already two of us."

Section 3: You found me

Filch knew that the little brats would run. As to where remained to be seen. But no Dumbledore to stop him from truly whipping these boys to the point of death. No punishment would be escapable. They would suffer.

Meanwhile, as the twins remained hidden and Filch began his search of the 5th floor, the "game" was overseen. They found great joy in the antics of the Weasleys, but did wonder why they felt blasting Filch's door off was a necessity.

Nevertheless, the game of cat and mouse was coming to a close for this time. Watching, they could see Filch slowly closing the gap between them. The twins had yet to move. Most likely as George was still unconscious.

Looking back at where Filch had been, they noticed he had vanished. Where was he?

A sudden muttering showed that in the time taken to think, Filch was now outside the Room of Requirement. His face seemed surprised, probably wondering what had happened to the cleaning supplies cupboard that was there all of half an hour ago.

And then something profound happened.

Filch ran at the wall.

The twins were still laughing at the joke pulled when the noise came.

BANG! The wall shook.

Exchanging meaningful looks, they scarpered to the back of the room, where a doorway had mysteriously appeared. Running down it, they found themselves coming out at the Great Hall.

Looking around, they saw everyone making their way to dinner, including some very pale-faces first years consisting of Harry, Hermione and their ickle brother Ronnie.

Quickly making their way into the hall, they sat down and enjoyed the feast, ready and raring to crush Slytherin in the match the following morning.

The highlight occurred 15 minutes later, when Filch finally ran into the Hall, eyes bulging as he searched for the twins, finding them laughing hysterically as the formation of their plan was shown. Silence reigned throughout the Hall before laughter erupted.

They meant for him to find them. Preferably in a public place.

For they had…well and truly got him this time.

As Mrs Norris stretched out her limbs, she strutted up to her master and one thing screamed out as she meowed loudly.

"Don't talk. It makes you sound stupid. You are already a laughingstock."


End file.
